MariChat May 2018
by victorianghost001
Summary: A month of MariChat. Rating K-M. Posted Rating M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first Fanfic so please be kind.**

 **I'm a bit nervous tbh.**

 **I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Thank you! 3**

 **~V**

 **May 1st**

Chat didn't realize where he was as he tried to blink through the haze of pain behind his eyes. Everything was a blur of pink with the occasional flash of black that would hover before leaving his line of sight. He slowly reached up to gently asses his pounding head when a firm grip stopped him even getting half-way. The force pressed his hand back down to his side and then lightly fussed with his hair. He sighed at the caresses as they actually helped with the pain and he whimpered slightly when the touch left. He could make out a faint voice but nothing distinctive, only that the voice was sweet and soothing to his ears. He mumbled out, something he hoped was a bit intelligible, before the encroaching darkness swallowed his vision and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Marinette sat on the floor by her settee watching the passed out superhero with an uneasy crease in her brow. She kept biting her thumbnail, anxiety and worry making her lapse into the habit, thinking on what to do. Chat had come crashing onto her balcony scaring her out of her pigtails. He was a tangle of limbs against the railing and on closer inspection she noticed a head wound. He could barely get up and whatever speech came out of his mouth was a jumbled mess. She was able to drag him inside and set him up on her settee before he finally collapsed in a heap. Getting up Marinette began to pace her mind spiraling down into deeper and deeper disquiet. What could have happened to him, there are very few things that could get the jump on Chat Noir, he's her partner and a superhero of god's sake! Tikki floated from nearby to land on her shoulder looking just as worried as Marinette.

"Marinette please sit down. Pacing yourself into exhaustion and fretting isn't going to do him much good. You need to calm down and think clearly." Tikki said anxiously.

Marinette looked at the small kwami almost on the verge of tears.

"Tikki I don't know what to do. He's hurt and I can't use my miraculous cure to fix him."

Marinette's voice quivered almost as bad as her lip as she looked at Chat "The best I could do was clean him up and bandage his head and I can't check for other wounds because of the suit."

Tikki zipped to the front of Marinette's face and grabbed her nose looking deep into her bluebell eye's, causing Marinette to cross her eyes to actually look at the tiny red kwami

"Look here Marinette" Tikki stated firmly, "You have done everything that you could possibly do and more. You may not be a doctor but after fighting all of these akumas you've been able to patch yourself up without further harm. Chat Noir's kwami and suit protect him from a majority of harm and once he sleeps a bit and allows the magic to heal him he'll be right at rain."

Marinette sniffed back tears and looked past Tikki to look at the boy on her couch sleeping soundly. He didn't seem to be in pain. Rubbing her face on her sweater sleeves she looked at Tikki with gratitude.

"Thanks Tikki. You always seem to know what to say. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tikki smiled reassuringly "You'd still be the same amazing person. You'd figure it all out eventually."

Marinette gave her a small smile and turned to settle on the floor by the couch. Laying her head on her arms she gazed at Chat's face and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Chaton?" She murmured.

Chat shifted slightly to the sound of her voice and breathed deeper in his sleep, seeming to relax in her presence. Marinette smiled softly and reached out to play with his hair again, seeing how it helped earlier. After a bit Marinette's eyes began to droop until her hand rested lightly in Chat's hair and her breathing slowed until she too fell asleep.

Chat woke up with a small start as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. His eyes darted around the pink room and skylight until they landed on the slightly mussed black hair resting against his side.

 _Why is Marinette here?_ He thought.

Then it dawned on him. His head ached slightly as his memory refreshed itself to the last three hours. He had been on patrol when someone needed his help. He swooped down to deal with the criminal and after securing them for the police was caught off guard by his cohort. Beaned him right across the temple with a pipe for something. He had been hit with enough force to almost black out and had his brain scrambled. He faintly remembered sailing through the sky with is baton and landing pretty rough. Lightly touching his head he felt a gauze dressing, turning his head to look at Marinette. He had felt the need to go somewhere safe to heal but he never imagined that his subconscious would take him to her place. He probably scared her half to death falling from the sky like a rock. He smiled down at her and lightly undressed his head. Lightly fingering his temple he found it was still tender but whatever damage had been done was 95% healed. He couldn't say the same for the soreness in his body or the bruises he was suffering. Plagg would be needing half a wheel of camembert when he got home having been sapped of energy from fixing him up.

Moving slowly as to not wake Marinette, Chat scooched himself off the settee but moving away from Marinette stirred her awake. She looked up groggily to see Chat sitting up and him looking down at her sheepishly.

"Sorry for waking you Princess. I was trying to make my way out quietly."

Blinking a few times at Chat, Marinette yawned halfway but then snapped her head towards him, surging to her feet. Having realized Chat was awake had every nerve in her body singing with awareness.

"Chat! Thank the stars you're awake!" Marinette gushed relived. Her hair was disheveled but her eyes shone and her shoulders slumped with the breath she seemed to be holding. She moved close to him and brushed his hair aside to get a better look at his head. Chat leaned a bit into her cool touch on his skin which caused Marinette to still her ministrations.

Chat rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. He felt the need to excuse himself from making a fool of himself and possibly worrying her.

"Sorry for crashing into your house. I really wasn't in the right mind and if I scared you I'm also sorry." Chat apologized. "I'm also sorry you had to see me like that, it's not very superhero-y."

Marinette shook her head denying his apology. What was he apologizing for?! She glared straight at him and saw him straighten in apprehension. Chat didn't see Marinette this angry very often at school but when he did it always scared him. Marinette cocked her hip and planted her fist on it. Frowning at him she pointed at Chat's chest.

"Now look here Chat Noir, there is no reason for you to apologize even one bit. You don't have to apologize for being hurt or coming to me if you needed help! If anything you should apologize for not relying on your partner and calling Ladybug for help if you needed it. She'd be worried sick that you'd be hurt."

Marinette huffed and crossed her arms looking away from him. Chat looked at her and felt a pang in his heart. He knew he should've been careful but the pain in his chest was from making Marinette distraught. He didn't want to but he felt the need to leave before he upset her more. Getting up he made his way to the skylight and before he could thank her for taking care of him Marinette's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. The look in her eyes froze him to the spot. There was so much worry, fear and care for him in them they made her eyes look like endless pools of blue.

"Where are you going?" She asked alarmed.

Chat looked down at her hand and then into her face. Smiling faintly he gently took her hand in his, moving a clawed thumb across the back of her palm soothingly.

"I can't stay Princess I have to get home. Thank you for taking care of this silly cat." He said softly.

Marinette's face scrunched into an anxious frown and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're still injured. Superhero or not it's not safe until you're fully healed." She stated.

Chat sighed and shook his head. "You've done enough for me Mari, I can't continue to impose on you."

Slipping his hand out of hers he turned again to leave but Marinette caught his gloved hand in both of hers this time. She looked up into Chat's green eyes with her bluebell ones and very softly pleaded.

"You're injured. Please, stay the night. Please."

Chat's heart seized and he felt he might have a heart attack or his brain was still scrambled but any will that he had on insisting to leave vanished. Sucking in a sharp breath he looked to his exit out of the corner of his eye and realized he really couldn't leave. Looking back to Marinette who was gazing at him hopefully he nodded.

"I'll stay Princess."

Marinette let go a sigh a relief and positively beamed at him. Marinette could feel her anxiety and worry melt away knowing that he would stay and continue resting.

"Thank you Chat."

As they stood there smiling at each other Marinette didn't realize that she had just asked him to sleep over and that she was going to agonize over it the entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry for the super late uploads**

 **Life is busy but I'm making an effort to get these all done.**

 **I'm excited to write these. Now these may be out of order a bit but no worries.**

 **Every day will be uploaded. Eventually. _**

 **Thank You and enjoy!**

 **~V**

 **May 3rd**

Marinette couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. Sitting on her couch, next to her father of all people, a controller in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other was Chat. Fucking. Noir. This is not what she was expecting when she came home, especially when her mother had told her they had adopted a cat. Sitting on her couch, smiling and chilling like a villain, was one of the heroes of Paris, her partner, and definitely not the cat she was thinking of. She stood in the door staring dumb struck, her brain refused to cooperate and process the situation. How does she even begin to explain why Chat would be visiting her, to even be at the house at all, for her parents to find him like a stray on their doorstep? She had no idea how long she had been staring like a complete idiot when she felt a slight push on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped out of the way in Marinette fashion as she looked behind her to see her mother beaming at her with her usual kind smile. Although, Marinette swore she detected a bit of smugness in her mother's demeanor.

"Marinette aren't you going to greet your friend? He's been waiting for you to come home." She gestured to the living room.

Marinette screamed internally. _How long has he BEEN here?!_

Marinette's father turned toward the commotion and grinned to see both of his beautiful girls were home. Chat pausing the game, turned next to Tom and placed an arm over the couch. He lounged comfortably like he owed the place while Marinette straightened and stood in silent panic.

"Marinette welcome home sweetie." Tom said with a smile.

"Hello Marinette." Chat added.

Everyone seemed oblivious to the mounting alarm and confusion that Marinette was experiencing and she was at a loss at what to do. Very awkwardly she moved further into her home while Sabine greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek.

"H-Hi Chat Noir. Wh-What are you doing here?" She managed to get out a hesitant greeting and a tiny wave.

"Just swung by to say Hi" He flashed his classic Chat Noir suave grin and saw that Marinette was not amused.

"That's great. But why are you on my couch?" Marinette gritted through a strained smile, a bit more pointed that what she would like.

"Marinette that's rude of you to say to your friend." Sabine chastised.

"Come on sweetie, we invited him in." Tom added reassuringly.

They were not oblivious after all.

"What?" Marinette's eyes bugged as her head whipped towards he father.

 _What was going on?! They invited him in?!_ She thought.

Chat had the decency to look sheepish as he glanced sideways at her parents and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah yeah they did. I think I made too much noise when I landed on the balcony earlier and your mother invited me inside for snacks and hot chocolate." Chat explained.

Chat glanced up at Marinette through his bangs with his ears bent back, feeling unsure of the situation as she struggled to figure out what was happening at this moment. Marinette's parents looked at the pair with small smiles and watched, waiting to see what she would do.

Marinette's smile was forced as she looked between Chat and her parents.

"Chat, can I speak to you privately?" Then turning to her parents, "Maman, Papa, please excuse us for a moment."

She looked back at Chat who looked confused and widening her eyes a bit she jerked her head to her room. Quickly making an exit, Marinette left Chat to follow her. Getting up, Chat nodded his head saying "excuse me" to her parents before moving to catch up with her. Sabine and Tom looked at each other with knowing looks and sympathetic smiles for their daughter.

"You actually told her we adopted a cat?" Tom chuckled.

"I thought it was a harmless way to prank her." Sabine shrugged. "After all she doesn't need to hide him. He's a sweet boy."

"Do you think she knows?" Tom wondered rubbing his chin.

"I don't think either of them does. But they'll figure it out." Sabine replied.

Marinette was pacing her room while Chat sat uneasily on her settee. His tail twitched in time with her steps as he waited for her to say something. He really didn't like seeing her upset and he wasn't even sure what was upsetting her. He didn't have to think too hard on it though. It dawned on him that she was probably upset about him being found by her parents. He looked up from his boots at Marinette, opening his mouth to apologize when she suddenly stopped in front of him, cutting him off even before he took a breath to speak.

"How could you let my parents find you?" She started. "I am freaking out right now. I don't even know how I'm going to explain to Maman and Papa that Chat Noir visits me on a regular basis. They must be disappointed that I kept you a secret, but how could I not? When Maman told me we had adopted a cat I didn't know she was joking about you. I can't believe this."

Chat stared at Marinette, taken aback at her rambling and mild hysteria. The shy and kind Marinette that he knew from school was only a fraction that was actually yet to be known. It didn't seem like she was going to open up to him as Adrien Agreste so why not Chat Noir? He wanted to get to know her better and visiting her more often as Chat was the best idea he had. He enjoyed his time with her and ever since he crash landed on her balcony he felt that they were growing closer. He liked this feeling. Marinette was still rambling and blinking rapidly he shook his head from his musings and stood up in front of her. He needed to calm her down. Lost in her monologue she jolted when Chat laid his gloved hands on her shoulder. Ducking his head to be eye level with her he smiled reassuringly.

"Hey it'll be alright Princess. I don't think your parents are upset at all. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful but I think it's' better that they know."

Marinette looked away from his earnest green eyes and stared at her feet in thought. Her parents didn't seem upset. Her mother even joked about having him at the house. He didn't seem uncomfortable so was everything actually alright? She could've been overreacting and panicking for no reason. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Chat and smiled. Placing a hand over one of his she gave him a small nod.

"Thanks Chat."

Chat stepped back, giving her a sweeping bow. Taking her hand he kissed the back of her hand in the usual flair. He was relived.

"Anything for my purrrincess." Chat punned.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she took her hand out of his and pushed him away by the nose. Even though he didn't pun as often as he usually did it was still one too many.

"Now now kitty, paws off. What would Ladybug say?" She quipped, folding her arms and cocking a hip.

Chat straightened and looked slightly dejected as he looked away from her. Marinette's heart tightened painfully and her smile fell from her face at the sadness emanating from him. As Ladybug she did this to him and she couldn't do anything about it. She could tell the secrets they had agreed on were beginning to hurt him and they weren't any easier on her either. But she just couldn't return his feelings to him when she loved Adrien. But as Marinette she could be closer to Chat and be someone he needed beyond his partner, Ladybug. She could be his friend. Clearing her throat she wanted to direct his attention to something else.

"So Chaton my parents said they adopted you?" Marinette asked hesitantly.

Chat seemed startled at the change in subject but welcomed it silently. He didn't want to think about the constant rejection from his lady. Chuckling a bit to himself he placed his claws on his hips and leaned forward acting nonchalant.

"Your mother noticed I was tapping on your skylight and let me in. I tried hiding but she caught me before I could leave and come back later. Her and your father invited me to stay until you got home. I didn't want to impose but they insisted and gave me hot chocolate and your father played a video game with me, they joked a bit that they felt as if they adopted a cat since I _am_ Chat Noir."

Chat had leaned against her desk as he explained and she put her hands in her face fearing any second hand embarrassment that her parents might inflict later. Sighing she dropped her hands to her side and noticed Chat smirking at her. Shaking her head she sighed again and moved in front of Chat.

"Well Chaton it seems that they have adopted you." Marinette flicked the bell at his neck "Since they found out you visit it'll be easier now that we don't have to sneak you around."

Chat leaned closer and flashed his usual grin.

 _She has freckles. It's cute._ He thought

"Why Mari, you make me sound like those animes where the main character sneaks into the love interests home."

Marinette quirked an eyebrow, trying to cover up the slight blush she had at the thought. Her and Chat?

 _No way_. She thought.

"In your dreams Kitty." She flicked his bell again, satisfied at the twinkle of sound it made.

Chat laughed as he leaned back and Marinette smiled in response. She felt comfortable with Chat even though he was a major flirt. Thankfully she wasn't a stuttering mess as she was around Adrien. She liked that she could talk somewhat openly with him and be his friend. Turning away from Chat she crouched by the hatch that separated her room from the rest of the house and opened it.

"Come on Chat. Let's get some more hot coco and some snacks this time. Then I can show you a true master of video games. Papa may have taught me but the student has surpassed the teacher." Marinette puffed her chest out with pride and Chat's eyes lit up with excitement at the challenge and the prospect of food. Bounding over to her he landed gracefully on the first few steps down and looked up at her.

"Challenge accepted Princess. First one there gets player one." He winked.

"You wish!" Marinette rushed past him giggling.

Racing down to the kitchen Marinette and Chat were greeted warmly and with a fresh batch of pastries and cups of coco. Chat couldn't wait to visit again to the warmth of the Dupain-Cheng's, he quite enjoyed the idea of them "adopting" him into their home.


	3. Chapter 3

***Drops new Chapter then hides* _**

 **Hi Guys I'm still alive so here's**

 **a new chapter! Sorry for the wait**

 **but I'm not sure if I can get the whole month**

 **done _IN_ may. If you don't mind waiting **

**until its done** **then just leave a review or a PM.**

 **I greatly appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~V**

 **May 4th**

Marinette put aside her sewing when she heard a frantic tapping on her skylight. She sighed to herself when she saw round green eyes peering at her from over the edge. Chat wasn't even inside and he was already deploying the sad kitten eyes. Marinette grinned, flipping the latch she climbed back down and sat at her desk as Chat slipped through and flopped on her bed. He heaved a dramatic sigh which caused a giggle to slip past her smile. She hurried to stifle it but Chat had already heard it'd and flopped over the edge of the loft peering at her past his dangling arms. Marinette turned to her sewing, trying valiantly to ignore the suited boy's antics. She wasn't going to give in to his dramatics when he could perfectly well tell her what was wrong. Chat narrowed his green eyes and huffed. Sliding forward he flipped into a crouch before he stood and looked askance at Marinette. He just caught the flutter of a smile before she tried to hide it. Grinning, he kneeled next to her as she continued to sew.

"Marineeeettttee." Chat whined.

Still struggling to not smile, Marinette swiveled in her chair to see Chat next to her. Chat pouted as he put both his hands on her knees, beseeching her.

"I need your help Marinette. It is of the direst of circumstances that only you can help me with. Please, put this cat out of his misery."

Marinette snorted at his over dramatics and covered her mouth with a hand. She was trying so hard not to laugh at him. Clearing her throat she dropped her hand and leaned her chin on it instead.

"What is it that has you so distraught kitty?" She smirked.

Leaning back Chat clasped his hands in front of him and gave her the biggest, saddest eyes he could muster. Marinette could barely contain herself. Chat was too much sometimes.

"It has been two months since I last ate something sweet and I would murder for a croissant. Help me Princess." He begged.

Marinette couldn't stop herself and clutched her middle as she laughed. Chat grinned impishly as he stood, rocking back on his heels. He knew he was cheesing it with the dramatics. He enjoyed when Marinette laughed but he was being completely honest. His father had made doubly sure that his already strict diet was even stricter. Chat's smile grew rueful as he thought about his father. He really didn't mind the photoshoots and the modeling but he didn't appreciate the schedule for the new line his father was premiering soon. There were other models out there. He didn't need to do everything but his father wouldn't listen. Hence, his unbearable craving for chocolate croissants and he knew exactly where to get the best ones in all of Paris. Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette was wiping a tear from her eye and gasping for breath as her laughter died away. Chat leaned down to her eye level and gave her a half-hearted pout.

"Come on Marinette. As much as I enjoy you're laughter at my expense I'm being completely serious."

"I'm sorry Chat." Marinette was still chuckling "Your dramatics are too much sometimes."

"I beg your pardon but I am never dramatic." He said loftily, placing a hand on his chest in mock offense.

Covering her mouth before she could bust with laughter, Marinette looked away to calm herself. Chat smiled at her struggle and let her get her breath back. Taking a moment and a few measured breaths, she was able to look at Chat without dissolving in a giggling mess.

"Seriously though Mari, I'm wasting away here." Chat rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on Kitty." She said through her smile, "Papa just made a new batch today just for us."

She waved him over to follow her as she got up from her chair. Chat's ears pricked forward and his green eyes shone with eagerness. Marinette covered another giggle as she led the way through the trap door to the rest of the house. Once in the kitchen, Chat plopped himself in a chair at the table while Marinette moved about the kitchen. He wasn't super familiar with the home of the Dupain-Cheng's yet. Only being able to visit amidst his busy schedule he was usually dropping in late, which didn't allow any time to visit Tom and Sabine. He wasn't used to being a guest at someone's home thanks to his homeschooling and father, so he fidgeted in his chair. Marinette glanced over her shoulder at Chat and saw his uneasiness. She was fixing mugs of hot chocolate and was just getting the mix out when she had an idea.

"Hey Chat?" She called.

His eyes snapped to where she stood at the counter, facing him she smiled gently.

"Would you like to help me?"

Chat gave her a relived smile and hurriedly made his way around the table to join her at the counter.

"I'd love to." He looked around unsure "I'm not sure how much help I might be though." He added.

Marinette gave him an encouraging smile and handed him a packet of hot chocolate.

"Could you get two mugs from that cabinet behind you while I get the milk?"

Chat's head swiveled to where she was pointing and then turned back to Marinette with a salute.

"Yes chef!" He quipped.

Shaking head while rolling her eyes she smirked. Walking over to the fridge she pulled the milk from the shelf and heard Chat clatter around for the mugs. On her way back she turned on the oven low, to re-heat the croissants so that they would be warm and gooey with their hot chocolate. She saw Chat watching her curiously and she gave him a small lopsided smile.

"I don't want to microwave the croissants or toast them." She explained, "Microwaving them would be a sin and toasting them will over cook them, but heating them in the oven will warm them up just right so that the chocolate will melt."

She placed the milk on the counter and pushed it towards Chat, who stopped it from bumping into the mugs. He gave her his own grin and leaned against the counter.

"At this point Princess I'd eat them frozen, I need them that bad." Chat pointed out.

Laughing a bit Marinette flicked Chat's bell and his smile widened at the familiar gesture.

' _Ladybug does that too'._ He thought.

"Well they wouldn't satisfy any craving you had for them then, because they'd break your teeth Chat." Marinette teased. "I'm sure you can wait just a little bit longer so that you can really enjoy them."

"I guess I could." Chat pouted in response, "But it's going to feel like years since I've had one instead of two months."

Marinette clucked her tongue and shoved Chat's shoulder not letting him pull her into his dramatics again. He chuckled at her.

"You'll be fine." She assured "You'll be busy making the hot chocolate so you won't notice."

Chat looked at the counter and back to Marinette, his brows scrunching slightly.

"Um… I'm not sure about what you what me to do." He said.

Marinette stared at him dumbly for a second before she realized he was being serious.

"Wait." She started, "Are you saying you've never made hot chocolate before?" She asked shocked.

Chat stood up straight shaking his head in denial.

"No!" He laughed, earnest, "I know how to do that much! I'm just not very handy in the kitchen and I don't know yours too well."

Chat stood there looking away awkwardly rubbing his left forearm smiling shyly. Marinette smiled sympathetically as her shock ebbed. She again pointed out where chat needed to look for things.

"Well I don't mind using the microwave for heating the milk so that is over there. You don't want it too hot so set the cook timer for 1 minute and 30 for each mug. Spoons are in the drawer under the cabinet where you found the mugs. You want to put the mix in when it's hot so it dissolves better." She directed.

Chat nodded and picked up the milk to pour. Leaving him to his task Marinette pulled the croissants from their container on the counter and placed a dozen on a baking sheet she had gotten earlier. Chat momentarily stopped what he was doing to sniff the air and groaned along with his gurgling stomach. His mouth filled with drool at their heavenly smell and Marinette giggled at him from behind. Chat's face flushed to the tips of his ears. He didn't realize his noises were audible and shot Marinette a quick sheepish smile. Smiling to herself Marinette slid the croissants in the oven and made a mental note of when Chat started the microwave. The machine whirred to life and beeped harshly when the first mug was done and Chat replaced it with the next one. As he started the timer Marinette leaned against the counter with her arms folded looking at him speculatively. Chat noticed her looking at him and he quirked a brow at her in return.

"Why haven't you been able to have sweets Chat?" She asked.

Chat blinked at her startled and jumped when the microwave's screeching signal went off. He fished the mug out and placed it next to the other. He didn't answer right away as he ripped open the packets and stirred the hot chocolate. Marinette moved to remove the croissants and turned off the oven. The smell of chocolate filled the kitchen and she placed the hot pastries on a plate. She looked at Chat, whose wide eyes stared hungrily at them in her hands.

"Well?" She prodded.

Chat's head snapped back to Marinette and he cleared his throat looking away. Grabbing the mugs he moved to the table with Marinette and they sat across from each other. Marinette put the plate of croissants in the middle but quickly moved it out of the way of Chat's outstretched hand.

"Maaaarrriiiii." Chat pleaded at her.

"Chaaaaatttt." She whined back at him giving him a look.

Sighing Chat slumped in his chair. He had been thinking how to tell her without giving her any clues. If there was any indication with all of the pictures she had in his room she probably knew his schedule and would be familiar with any excuse he gave. He looked up at her when he heard a small gasp come from her.

"You're not diabetic are you?" Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes were wide.

"What?" He asked taken aback. "No. Mari I'm not diabetic."

He shook his head and then suddenly the perfect cover popped into his head.

He looked Marinette in the eyes who looked back at him with concern and skepticism. He gave her a reassuring smile to hopefully put her at ease.

"My family is just super healthy and they don't like it when I deviate from the diet." He said.

Marinette's brows knit as she moved the plate back slowly. Chat snagged a croissant in no time and ravenously bit into it. The taste of buttery, flaky pastry and melted chocolate coated his mouth and he hummed with content before devouring the rest of the treat. Taking a sip of hot chocolate to wash it down he saw Marinette looked down at the table in thought and he worried for a moment if even that vague answer was too much information. Marinette was smart and clever. If anyone besides Alya could piece together his identity she could.

"Marinette?" Chat asked concerned.

Blinking out of her thoughts Marinette looked up at Chat and said what was on her mind.

"I don't think that you should be on a diet Chat. You look fine to me plus it's not super healthy if it isn't balanced." She expressed thoughtfully.

Chat blinked at her concern and smiled. He reached across for another croissant and bit into it.

"No need to worry Princess." Chat mumbled around the mouthful. Swallowing, he winked at Marinette. "Besides it gives me more reason to visit, because who could resist your mom's cooking."

Marinette smiled slightly reassured and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She snagged a croissant for herself before Chat ate them all. She observed Chat scarfing down croissant after croissant and came to the conclusion that he'd be okay. A teasing glint sparked in her eyes then as she grinned at Chat.

"You weren't kidding about murdering a croissant but I didn't expect you to eat at whole dozen." She jabbed at him playfully while taking a bit of her own.

Chat shrugged, with his mouth was full sol he couldn't fire a retort back but he didn't care that she was teasing him at that point. Smiling into her mug she marked his silence as a victory as she drank. Chat was enjoying himself and after his fourth pastry he began to slow down and savor them. They talked in between sips and bites, as they just enjoyed each other's company. After eating his 7th pasty Chat drained his hot chocolate and leaned back with a sigh of contentment. Rubbing his stomach he groaned slightly he was indeed stuffed. Marinette got up collecting both their empty mugs on the way. Placing them in the sink she grabbed a baggy from another cabinet to put in the rest of the croissants for Chat. Chat was still slumped in his chair with his face angled toward the ceiling waiting for his stomach to digest. His thoughts wandered to how kind she was and how amazing she was. He began to wish that she would be like this around him as Adrien, but maybe he could do something to get her to warm up to him a little during the day. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the plastic sandwich bag that was plopped on his face. Lifting it slowly off his face he looked up at Marinette. Her eyes glittered with mirth and he smiled up at her.

"Princess, don't you know its cats who give presents to those they deem worthy?" He teased.

Marinette rolled her eyes at him and made her way to the stairs.

"Unfortunately, I'm stuck with a lazy cat then Kitty, so I have to give the presents." She threw over her shoulder.

Getting up he caught up to her as she climbed through the trap door.

"Then I shall surprise you next time for these wonderful croissants and Kitty bag." He vowed as he followed her through.

Giggling as she sat in front of her sewing machine, Marinette leaned her arm on the back of her chair.

"I'm pretty sure it's' called a doggy bag." She smirked.

Chat gasped placing a hand on his heart.

"I didn't know it was paws-able, but you wound me Princess! I'm a cat and not a dog so therefore it is a kitty bag."

Marinette gave Chat a hard eye roll at the pun and turned back to her abandoned sewing but looked back to him over her shoulder.

"If you want to nap off the food you can, I don't mind but it's also getting late and superheroes do need their rest at home." She offered, nodded to the couch in her room and then to the skylight with a smile.

Chat smiled as he moved closer to Marinette. Taking her hand in his he brought it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Over their hands he gave Marinette one of his best Chat Noir smiles.

"As much as I would love a cat nap I must get home Princess." He said.

Standing up he then leapt up to the balcony and out the skylight but before leaving he popped his head back in to say a final farewell.

"Thank you for the croissants Marinette they were everything I've dreamed about for the past two months. I'll see you later."

"You're welcome Chat. Goodnight." She smiled warmly at him.

"Goodnight Marinette." He replied.

With a final two finger salute Chat disappeared. Marinette got up to latch the skylight and sighed. Turning around she looked to her sewing and sighed again, a bit heavier this time. Entertaining Chat was exhausting at times. She enjoyed the time they spent together but now it was time to get back to the project she was working on. Sitting back down at her desk she started up her machine. Another late night but at least this time she was accompanied by thoughts of a certain cat and the hum of her machine.


End file.
